original_fandom_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Solaris Montgomery
Solaris Jane Montgomery is a main character on the The 100. She is the daughter of David and Jocelyn Montgomery and was also the girlfriend of Finn Collins. She is also the best friend of Bellamy and Octavia Blake. She is portrayed by American actress Arden Cho. Solaris was part of the original 100 a group of juvenile delinquents from the Ark who were sent to Earth. she was originally from Mecha Station and lived next to Finn Collins and Raven Reyes. She developed close friendships with both and eventually started a romantic relationship with Finn. Early History Jane Montgomery was born to parents David and Jocelyn Montgomery in Mecha Station. She meet and befriended Raven Reyes and Finn Collins whom both lived next door. Solaris' father was an engineer on the Ark and taught Solaris everything he knew. Those skills would later become useful for her on the ground. Solaris' mother worked as a medic and was also being trained by Abigail Griffin which gave Solaris a chance to meet Clarke Griffin who was the daughter of Abby. Solaris and Finn soon learned about Raven's situation and the two decided to share their rations with Raven to insure that she would survive. Solaris meet and befriended Bellamy Blake, a young boy from Factory Station who was working to become a cadet on the Ark. Bellamy made a mistake of telling Solaris about Octavia and Solaris agreed to help him keep Octavia hidden much to his surprise. During the years, Solaris and Octavia grew close and the two girls even considered each other to be best friends. However Solaris had developed a hobby of stealing from the Ark which was illegal. Both Bellamy and Octavia who found out about it tried to get her to stop that hobby. Solaris was arrested on the same day Octavia was leading Bellamy to lose both his sister, mother and best friend on the same day. All though Solaris wasn't arrested for stealing, the Ark found out and made sure that Solaris would be floated on her eighteenth birthday for stealing and knowing about Octavia. Physical Appearance Solaris is a beautiful young woman of Japanese descent. She has long black hair which she usually kept down while on the Ark, However she starts to put it up often while on the ground. She also has dark brown almond-shaped eyes, and pale skin and stats exactly at 5'4. Solaris dresses like everybody else on the ark. She is usually seen in dark colored jeans such as dark blue, dark green and black. She wears a black leather jacket throughout season one but it is later abandoned. Upon meeting the grounders, Solaris and Octavia both take an interest in their culture and style in dressing. Solaris starts to officially braid her hair and eventually wear grounder clothing. During her time with Azgeda she learns how to fight and is given a sword by Roan which eventually becomes part of her ensemble. Solaris also starts to wear azgeda style war paint. Personality Solaris is a fierce and intelligent young woman. At the beginning of the series, was an awkward and naive teenager who only wanted to do what was best for her people. She seemed to be the voice of reason among the delinquents. Solaris is very protective of the people she cares about and is willing to sacrifice her own life to ensure those of her people. She is quite smart as she is able to assist Raven in multiple jobs involving mechanics. Solaris was somewhat insecure at first but matured as the series goes on. Solaris is also willing to accept peace and also willing to put aside her differences with her enemies to insure the safety of her people. Solaris has proven to have some leadership skills in her as people are more willing to follow her. She is also very skilled with a sword and able to fend and hold her own against a fight. Notes and Trivia * Solaris' weapon of choice is the Katana * solaris' parents taught her how to speak Japanese. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:The 100